Secangkir coklat panas di pagi hari
by AnvyCryaotic36
Summary: Deidara hanya mau meminum coklat panasnya dengan santai, namun teman teman lucknut nya selalu mengganggunya. Penasaran? Check it out!


Secangkir coklat di pagi hari yang membuat markas akatsuki berantakan. wkwk check it out!

 **Secangkir coklat panas di pagi hari**

 **An Akatsuki Oneshot Fanfiction**

 **Story written by Anvy Cryaotic**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Kegajean level akut, typo maybe, bahasa baku non baku, de el el**

 _Enjoy my story!!_

Pagi itu di markas Akatsuki yang bobrok cem kandang sapi.

"Hoahmmm... Ngantuk banget euy abis nonton liga champion un. Bikin sesuatu ah di dapur un. (anvy: emang ada dapur di gua cem tu? /dishinra tensei pein)" reader sekalian pasti tau siapa ini, kan? Kalo kalian jawab si banci kuning alay, yak itu benar sekali /dikasih c4. Engga engga bercanda. Dia adalah Deidara, barbie nya Akatsuki yang seneng maenan petasan. Dei pun mengubek-ubek(?) dapur dan menemukan sebungkus minuman coklat. Hanya sebungkus loh ya.

"Wuihh.. mayan nih un. Mana tinggal sebungkus doang lagi un. Seduh aja kali ya un." Dei memasak air pada wajan eh panci. Lalu duduk manis menunggu air matang setelah menuangkan bubuk coklat ke dalam cangkir.

Kenapa pake cangkir? Biar dikira elite gitu wkwk

 _Ngiiiiinggg... (au ah bayangkan aja itu suara air mendidih)_

Dengan lap kain bekas cadar mbah kuju, Dei mengangkat panci berisi air tersebut dan menuangkannya ke cangkir.

"Hmmm... wanginya mantep un." Baru aja Dei mau minum tiba tiba Sasori datang.

"Oi lu dipanggil Zetsu tuh." kata Saso.

"Hah? Ahelah ganggu orang ae." Dei pun pergi keluar meninggalkan Saso di dapur.

"Waw coklat panas. Enak nih." Saso menyeruput sedikit coklat milik Dei. Saat mau menyeruput untuk yang kedua kalinya,

"Sasori no danna!! itu coklatku un!"

"Aku cuma mencium wanginya." Setelah itu Saso keluar.

"Aahh ganggu aje." Dei menempelkan bibirnya ke gelas. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Dei, lu dipanggil Kisame." kata si Uchiha tua keriputan, eh maksudnya Uchiha tamvan tapi berkeryput, Itachi.

"Ngapain lagi anjay? Aahh.. ganggu." Dei keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Coklat? Sepertinya masih baru. Coba kucicipi." Itachi menyeruput sedikit sama seperti yang Saso lakukan.

"Oi keriput! Lu minum coklat gue ya?!"

"Engga. Cuma penasaran ama aromanya." setelah itu Itachi pergi.

"Hmph.." Dei berdoa dalam hati semoga kali ini ga diganggu. Tapi..

"Oi banci kaleng, dipanggil si mata duitan tuh!" Hidan datang sambil memamerkan body nya yang katanya _uhuy.._ _shirtless_ maksudnya.

"Ahelah vangke." Dei keluar lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Coklat? Punya si banci kali ya? Gue minum aja kali ya." Hidan langsung meminum habis coklat milik Dei lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk ritual menyembah dewa sesatnya.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Ahelah, si mbah nyuruhnya apa bae. Lah anjir ini coklat gue kemana? Oiya, woii Hidan!!" Dei mencak mencak sambil pergi ke kamar Hidan. Tak lupa dia membawa cangkir coklatnya yang tak tersisa.

 _Brak brak brak!_

"HIDAN KELUAR LU ANJER!"

"APAAN SI LU?! BERISIK TAEK! GANGGU RITUAL AE LU!" Hidan pun keluar dengan noda darah di beberapa titik tubuhnya.

"Eh sesat, jan pura pura lu yak! Lu kan yang minum coklat gue pas gue pergi?! ngaku lu anjir!"

"Lah emang itu punya lu?! Kan ga ada namanya ya gue minum lah. Jan salahin gue taek!"

"Gamau tau pokoknya lu harus ganti!"

"Dih ngapain?!"

"Berantem aja yok!" Deidara mulai mempersiapkan tanah liat nya sementara Hidan dengan _skythe_ (betul ga tulisannya?) miliknya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Our pervert leader, Pein-samwah, bermaksud untuk melerai tapi yang terjadi.

"B*cot kau! C4, Katsu!/Rasakan ini!"

DUAAARRRRR!!

Alhasil muka pein samwah yang katanya tamvan ini menjadi gosong.

"E-eh, le-leader. Gue kira siapa un. Maaf un."

"WAHAHAHAHA Piercing lu tambah item!"

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

Dan pada akhirnya markas bobrok itu tambah berantakan dengan para anggotanya yang juga berantakan gara gara dampak ledakan lempung Dei ditambah Shinratensei milik Pein.

Owari

Haihai! Anvy disini. Kembali lagi dengan cerita gaje seperti biasa. Sebenernya Anvy nulis oneshot ini karena bosen dan akhirnya ide ide gaje bermunculan wakakak.

Adakah yang mau ngobrol atau curhat gitu dengan saia? wkwkwkw

 _ **Social media**_

 _ **Facebook:**_ Anvy Cryaotic

 _ **Instagram:**_ @Imayoshi_yoananda

 _ **Line:**_ matsumuraanvy36

Wakakak kalo mau chat saia bisa lewat sosmed diatas

Akhir kata, please RnR

 **With love,**

AnvyCryaotic36


End file.
